Never Again
by theSlytherin022
Summary: Homura Akemi moves on and lives her life, with the vow to honor her beloved's sacrifice. With wraiths and loneliness as her enemies, can Homura really withstand being all alone? Homura X Mami. Rating may change as the story progresses. I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Hey there! It's me again. I finally got into my writing momentum again and I finally decided to write a multi-chapter story featuring Homura and Mami as the main pairing. Other characters may appear as the story progresses and the rating may change, too. I am also working on my last _Strawberry Panic! _story and I am aiming to have these two updated at the same time as much as possible. For now, I am uploading both the prologue and the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this. Do R&R. I'd really appreciate it. More HomuMami goodness! ^_^

* * *

_Prologue_

"No..."

The hand was pale and motionless, making the black-haired girl cry out louder in despair.

"No... No! This can't be!"

The sky became dark, gray clouds covering the sun.

"No... Not…again! I don't want to lose you..."

"MAMI!"

* * *

_Six months prior._

"Akemi-san! I'm really sorry for making you wait!"

The raven-haired girl turned around and saw a blonde girl with twin curls fastened by a pair of floral hairclips approaching her.

"It's okay. I just got here."

"Well, then." Tomoe Mami panted for breath. She seemed tired with all that running. "Shall we go?"

Akemi Homura simply nodded and started to walk. This kind of thing didn't use to happen every day. It rather started quite unexpectedly: Homura and Mami saw each other one time outside the school building. They had a little chat first about what happened at school. At first, the raven-haired girl found it a bit uncomfortable to talk to Mami. Her shy and introverted nature was to blame for it. The blonde girl was kind of insistent, however—pointing out that it wasn't wrong to have company every once in a while. Homura didn't find it wrong, so she finally allowed herself to talk to the older girl and walk home together. Normally, the raven-haired girl would go home immediately since she didn't belong to any school clubs. Ever since that one time, Homura made it a habit of waiting by the school gate. Mami would usually arrive within five minutes. The waiting time wasn't really long, but Homura would use that few minutes in skimming through her notes.

And so school ended quite normally, the two of them can be seen walking together down the street. Mami stared at the afternoon sky and tried starting small talk with the quiet girl.

"How did your exams go?" Mami asked cheerfully.

"Ah, the usual." Came Homura's short reply.

"You were reading through your notes earlier." Homura didn't expect that Mami would notice that.

"We still have another round of exams for tomorrow." The raven-haired girl mumbled.

"I see." Mami smiled. "No wonder you're the best student among eighth graders."

The remark made Homura blush. She'd normally hear this kind of thing from her classmates or teachers. It was her first time to hear something like this from her senior. "That's…not true at all."

"But you are, Akemi-san." Mami tapped the younger girl's shoulder. "I can see you're working so hard."

Homura kept herself silent and made no comment at that. They continued walking until they reached the apartment complex where Mami's unit was located. The blonde girl stopped by main door and pulled off a grateful smile to Homura.

"Thank you for walking with me again, Akemi-san."

"Don't mention it." Homura said in return. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care." Mami waved a hand to bid her goodbye. "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

Homura's eyes widened as she heard those words. She turned her head only to see Mami entering the apartment complex. Deep inside her, Homura felt something strange. For some reason, she couldn't understand what that feeling was. She found herself—smiling as she heard those words play in her mind all over again.


	2. Ein

**Author's note:** Like I promised, here's the first chapter of this story. I hope I am able to make it a good start, since writer's block remained in my system for quite a while. Do R&R as well. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks!

* * *

_Ein_

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon. Though still a bit exhausted from fighting the wraiths the night before, Mami somehow managed to squeeze-in her normal routine. Finished with cleaning up her apartment unit, she decided that it was time to do some grocery shopping. Noticing that her cupboard was becoming more spacious and the food in her fridge wouldn't seem to last for another week, Mami smiled as she fixed her hairclips.

_It's grocery shopping time!_

The blonde girl briefly glanced at the window and noticed the thick clouds covering the sky. _I might as well bring an umbrella._ She said to herself. She took the yellow umbrella behind the door and walked out. The door closed, with a firm click to prove that it has been locked.

The grocery store wasn't too far away from Mami's place. She settled for a small cart to put her groceries in as she did her shopping. Since she lived alone, it would be impractical to buy a lot of stuff. Sure, Kyoko would come to Mami's place once in a while and eat food, but that instance would usually happen if ever she'd step into Mitakihara territory during a battle with the wraiths. She was still the Magical Girl in Kasamino after all. And she made it clear to both Homura and Mami that she'd guard that city no matter what. It was at least her own way of protecting the place she and her family used to live in once. Homura had only been into her place for a few times. Mami would invite her for cake and tea after fighting the demons together. Their team-up was somewhat good. Homura's good planning and Mami's graceful fighting style seemed to work hand-in hand. Homura's aloof personality was still somehow a hindrance to their team-up. At least, that's what Mami had observed.

_It'd be great if the two of us become friends rather than just professional comrades._ Mami found herself sighing at the thought.

She finished her grocery shopping after several minutes. With the use of her magic, Mami discreetly transformed her golden ribbons into a strong bag that held all of her groceries in. Rain started to fall as she stepped out of the door.

_Oh, great. Why in all times?_ Mami sighed. The rain wasn't really strong, but it left a few people stranded and taking shelter inside the grocery store. Good thing she decided to bring an umbrella. She could still get home without a problem.

As she walked down the street, Mami saw pedestrians running to take shelter to whatever place they could find. Her attention got nailed to a girl putting a dark green jacket over her head.

_Isn't that Akemi-san?_

It was Homura alright. Mami knew it because of that red ribbon on the said girl's head.

"Akemi-san!"

Homura's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. Turning her head from one side to the other, she tried finding where the voice came from. To her surprise, she noticed a shadow of an umbrella on the ground and saw the blonde girl as she turned her head.

"You shouldn't be walking out in the rain without an umbrella." Mami said with a chuckle and winked her eye.

Homura closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. She noticed the yellow bag Mami was holding and recognized it immediately as her golden ribbons. _Her magic sure does come in handy, s_he thought.

"Where have you been?" The blonde girl finally asked.

"The bookstore." Homura replied and showed her the book wrapped in a paper bag.

"You can put that here." Mami offered. She opened the yellow bag and made some space for the book to fit inside.

"T-thank you."

"It's fine." Mami's tone was cheerful as always. They both looked up and noticed the sky was getting darker. The rain poured down harder, too. Mami pulled the younger girl close to her. The sudden action caused Homura to yelp in surprise.

"You'll get pretty soaked if you won't take cover." Mami narrowed her eyes as she stared at the darkened sky once more. "It looks like the rain won't be stopping anytime soon. Care to have tea with me at my place?"

Homura wasn't sure if she'd accept the other girl's offer. "Well…I—"

"Let's get going. We'll still get wet in the rain if we stay here." Mami held Homura by the hand and led the way. Homura sighed quietly as she was dragged by the blonde girl. They ended up running anyway, as the rain poured down hard. The two of them somehow got their clothes wet. Fortunately, they got into the apartment complex after just a few minutes. Mami slipped the key into the knob and slightly turned it. She turned the lights on as she stepped into her apartment. Homura noticed the newly polished wooden floor so she tried removing the dirt from her shoes using the doormat. Mami saw this and shook her head.

"It's okay. Don't worry about the floor. I can always clean that up."

"Umm…"

"Come on in. You'll catch a cold if you remain in those clothes." Mami rushed into her bedroom and came out after a few seconds with a pink robe and white towel in her hands.

"You can use the shower room over there." The blonde girl said as she pointed at the door near the staircase.

"But what about you, Tomoe-san?"

"I can use the one in my bedroom." Mami winked an eye at her. "I'll have something ready for you wear."

"O-okay." The raven-haired girl murmured. She noticed that Mami's bra can be seen through her wet blouse, causing her to turn her head away. Homura somewhat felt warmth on her cheeks. Mami suddenly pushed the younger girl towards the shower room. "Get going, Akemi-san."

"Uh…right…" Homura opened the door and stepped in.

"I'll be right back." Mami called out as she ran up the stairs and went straight to her bedroom.

* * *

After several minutes, Mami came back down, already in a loose orange shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She knocked onto the shower room's door and called out to Homura, who was still inside.

"Akemi-san?"

"Y-yes?" Homura's voice sounded like she was surprised.

"I've got something for you to wear. You can just get them here." Mami answered. The blonde girl left the clothes near the washer, which was just outside the shower room.

"T-thank you." Came Homura's meek reply.

"You're welcome. I'll go ahead and make tea." Said Mami in a cheerful tone.

"O-okay." Homura said as she peeped from the shower room…only to find out that Mami had already left for the kitchen. The raven-haired girl looked around for a few seconds and saw the clothes Mami had gotten for her. She took them from the washer and went back inside the shower room.

While waiting for the water to boil, Mami went ahead and wiped the floor clean using a dry rag. As she sprayed liquid soap on the floor, Mami thought of having Homura try the blueberry cheesecake she made earlier that day. Before she went shopping, Mami thought of trying to make the said cake based from the recipe she saw from a magazine. Mami smiled along as she wiped the floor again with a wet rag to clean the liquid soap off. _I hope Akemi-san likes it. _The blonde girl giggled to herself as she finished wiping the floor dry.

Mami's apartment unit had a back door that leads to an open space where she can hang fabrics to dry. She went there to hang the rags she just washed. As she came back inside, she heard the whistling sound of the kettle and it was getting louder. She turned the stove off and washed her hands. She prepared the porcelain cups and the jar containing tea leaves. Mami has always been good in preparing tea and preferred to brew it from leaves. It's more natural, the scent is more alluring and relaxing to the senses.

Homura, on the other hand, came out after a few minutes, and observed that the blouse felt comfortable. It was a little big for her, though. It was quite obvious, anyway. Though they may appear to have the same height, Mami's figure appeared more womanly, compared to Homura who had a much slender physique. Mami peeped from the kitchen and smiled at Homura, who was already dressed up.

"Oh, about your clothes, you can put them in the laundry basket."

Homura nodded simply as she put her dark green jacket and the rest of her clothes in the basket.

"I'll include them in the laundry so you don't need to worry." Mami said as she came out with a tray in her hands.

"T-that…won't be necessary." Homura stuttered at her words.

"It's fine. I don't mind doing that." The blonde girl put the tray down on the glass table. "There's cheesecake in the fridge. Would you like some?"

"Umm…sure." Homura answered plainly.

"Okay. I'll get some for the two of us." The older girl handed over a small cushion to use for sitting down on the floor. "Make yourself at home, Akemi-san."

"T-thank you." Homura finally sat herself down, both hands on her lap and watched Mami as she went to the fridge to get the cheesecake she was talking about. The raven-haired girl remained silent as she waited. She saw her own reflection on the glass table; her eyes stared particularly at the red ribbon on her head. To her surprise, she saw Mami's reflection on the glass table. The blonde girl was already behind her.

"The ribbon really looks good on you." Came the older girl's praise.

The younger woman remained silent at that. Mami sat beside her as she poured tea for her cup and Homura's. The blonde girl noticed Homura's silence. Her head was bowed down, too, and seemed quite occupied.

"Here." Mami handed the cup of tea to her visitor. The scent of the tea was quite calming. Homura held the cup and felt its warmth.

"Thank you, Tomoe-san." Homura whispered quite shyly.

"You're welcome." Mami's tone was cheerful as always.

"So," Mami tried starting up a conversation. "What did you get from the bookstore?"

"A study guide for Math." Homura answered plainly.

"So, even good students need study guides." Mami said jokingly and continued sipping from her tea cup.

"I never said I was good in Math." Homura pouted. Mami giggled as she found this really cute.

"What's so funny?" The raven-haired girl frowned and turned away, seemingly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I didn't mean that, Akemi-san." Mami picked up her fork and cut into her slice of cake. "You're just…adorable!"

Homura felt sudden warmth on her cheeks. The way Mami said that with much affection made the younger girl feel something strange, a fluttering feeling in her chest. She tried covering her face with the cup as she drank her tea, which Mami noticed.

"I'm sorry. I must have said something offensive." The older girl sounded contrite.

Homura put her cup down and shook her head. "I-it's fine. I…I'm just…not used to hearing such things."

"But I'm surprised to see your adorable side, Akemi-san." Mami giggled a little as she held another piece of cake in the air. "I'm quite used to your serious façade when we get to fight the wraiths together."

_She's right. As I kept leaping back through time, I became so indifferent…putting up a cold front to others to truly hide what I once was…a fragile, ill and meek girl who almost lost hope._ Homura thought sadly. The blonde girl sensed the loneliness on Homura's face, so, she came close and sat beside her, with a hand tapping her shoulder.

"We all have our own reasons why we are who we are now." Mami said softly, her hand still tapping the younger girl's shoulder. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't get out of our comfort zone."

Homura looked up and gazed into Mami's yellow eyes.

"I'm glad I'm able to see a different side of you today. It makes me feel relieved that you somehow trust me."

"We're a team…" Homura murmured. "Isn't…that…what partners do?"

"That's true," replied Mami, a weak smile was on her face. "We're not just mere comrades in battle. We're also friends, right?"

_Friends?_ That was something Homura never thought of. All she thought about was having a combat partner against the wraiths, which she had already found in Tomoe Mami. Her abilities were something that Homura took into consideration and Mami herself was willing to team up so it wasn't hard for the two of them to get along. The past few days, Homura and Mami would walk home together. _It's natural, we're partners after all._ Homura mused. Somehow though, she couldn't help but smile—remembering how the older girl would try starting up small talk, or even just asking how her day was. The younger girl wasn't expecting something like this at all. She always thought of their partnership as a professional thing, never having personal touch mostly on her part.

But here she was now, having tea and cake with someone she'd always consider as a _mere_ partner in combat. The two of them were silent for a few seconds—that is until Homura finally decided to break it.

"Are…you...?"

Mami cut her off. "Of course. You know you can rely on me. That's what friends are to each other."

Homura smiled weakly at this, She must admit, the older girl's kindness was something she couldn't help but admire.

"I…will…try, Tomoe-san."

"And one more thing," Mami suddenly remembered. "I don't want my friend to be addressing me with formalities. Just call me Mami, okay?"

Homura frowned for a bit. "It'll…be…hard to get used to, but I'll work on it, To—I mean…Mami."

Mami chuckled and rustled Homura's hair a bit. "It's fine. I know you'll work on it. Is it okay if I call you Homura?"

Homura turned her away…somewhat. "I…really don't get called by my name that much. It's…kind of a weird name." Somehow, the shyness she once had suddenly returned when she said this.

Mami smirked. "You're still being shy around me, Homura. But I understand that. I know you'll work on it…and you know I'm always here to help you, okay?"

Homura nodded simply, with a faint smile on her face. "Yeah."

* * *

_I really had fun writing this chapter, having Homura blush like that makes her a total tsundere! _


	3. Zwei

**Author's note:** I'm baaack! Here's the second chapter for this Homu X Mami fic. I apologize if this chapter's quite short and the lack of other characters. Kyoko will be appearing in the next chapter moving forward. For now, I am uploading this, and I hope you all enjoy. Please don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

* * *

_Zwei_

Mami's yellow eyes narrowed as she stared from her glass window.

"Oh, my. It seems the rain doesn't have any plans of stopping." The blonde girl sighed as she looked at the clock. It was past six o'clock and the downpour was getting stronger. Mami also noticed the room was getting a little cold.

"I'll go and make dinner. Is udon okay with you?" Mami asked. Homura looked up to respond. "Yes, that seems fine."

"Okay then. Udon it is." The blonde girl said gleefully.

"Let me help." Homura closed the book she was reading.

"Homura, you're my guest." Mami protested. "It would be impolite of me to have my guest help me with the cooking. Just relax and make yourself comfortable while you wait."

The raven-haired girl didn't object, so she sat back down and opened her book again. Homura felt cold as the rain poured harder. She unknowingly reached a hand to her side, only to realize that her jacket was in the laundry basket along with her wet clothes. The dark-haired girl suddenly heard a beeping sound and saw Mami peeping from the kitchen with the remote in her hand.

"I thought you might be feeling cold so I turned the heater up a bit."

Homura smiled weakly and continued reading. The smell of the steamed prawn somewhat awakened her senses. She only remembered a few timelines when Mami cooked food for her, even for all of them. She remembered that timeline when the blonde girl cooked pasta for them after chasing a ghost-like familiar that turned out to be a cat. Homura smiled inwardly as she recalled this. All of them seemed to have gotten along…and Madoka…

_…Madoka was with me…_ Homura found herself closing her eyes and felt tears welling up. She covered her face with the book and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Just as she finished doing this, Mami called out.

"Homura, do you want pudding for dessert?"

The raven-haired girl quickly regained her composure and responded. "Umm…sure."

"Okay!"

Mami came out after a minute or two, with a tray in her hands. As she put the tray down on the table, she noticed the faint tear marks on Homura's cheeks. Mami immediately felt concerned, but she decided to shrug it off for the meantime and served food for her raven-haired friend.

"Here." The blonde girl put the bowl in front of Homura. The raven-haired girl gently thanked her as she picked up the chopsticks.

They spent time eating their meal in silence. Mami would secretly glance at Homura, still noticing the faint tear marks on the younger girl's cheeks. She couldn't help but feel concerned for the younger girl. _Was Homura crying earlier? _The older girl wanted to know at least, but she couldn't find a way to bring it up. Mami had always known Homura for being a quiet and stoic girl. She would only talk if the topic was about battling the wraiths. The blonde girl sighed inwardly as she thought of how she can have Homura to at least open up to her. Traces of sadness could be seen in Homura's purple orbs, and this didn't escape Mami's observant eyes.

They finished their meal after several minutes. Homura bowed her head and gently thanked Mami for the dinner they shared together.

"Thanks…for the meal."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I got to have dinner with you."

Homura gazed at the window and saw the heavy downpour outside. _The raindrops are like tears, and the sky is also weeping, just like me… _The younger girl closed her eyes as she thought.

"I'll just take care of the dishes, Homu—" To her surprise, Mami saw Homura covering her face with her hands as she quietly sobbed.

"Homura? What's wrong?" Mami came close and shook the younger girl. The raven-haired girl kept sobbing as she gazed onto Mami's yellow eyes. There was so much concern in Mami's eyes and this caused Homura to break down even more. The blonde girl held her close, wrapping her arms around Homura and whispered soothing words to her.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'm here for you. It's okay…"

The older girl held Homura closer to her, her hand instinctively rubbed the younger girl's back to calm her down. Homura didn't push Mami away and just continued sobbing. The tears were obviously staining Mami's shirt, which the older girl didn't mind. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Mami noticed that Homura fell asleep in her arms. The blonde girl carried her and gently laid her down on the sofa. She covered her raven-haired friend's form with a warm blanket and left for the kitchen, remembering she had not washed the dishes yet.

When she finished, she came back to the living room and checked on Homura, who was still sleeping on the couch. Her face seemed peaceful as she slept, which made Mami smile. The older girl felt quite sad, as she somehow wanted to be let in to Homura's heart, to at least become someone whom she could confide in. But she knew the fact that someone else was in Homura's heart. She was aware of that person that Homura would call onto—that certain someone…

_Madoka._

She had heard Madoka's story from Homura for a few times. The older girl remembered Homura telling her that the ribbon she always used as a headband was the only memory that this Madoka left her.

"I always feel she's with me." Homura said as she touched the ribbon on her head. Mami would smile faintly as Homura ended her story with that gesture.

_What can I do, Homura? Do I even have a chance to be let in to your heart?_ The blonde girl sighed as she sat down and took a sip from her tea cup.

* * *

_Mami-san is just...kawaii! _:)


	4. Drei

**Author's note:** I'm back again...continuing the story from where we left off. I'm really sorry about the chapters being really short and some incoherence. Writer's block is just a hard enemy to deal with these days. It's also kinda hard, having really great thoughts in your mind, but when you start to write it down, they don't seem to turn out the way they are when they're in your thoughts. Oh, well, here's the 3rd chapter. Do R&R. I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

_Drei_

"Madoka…" Her faint voice called out.

The dark-haired girl opened her eyes and found herself laid down on a rocky surface. There was barely any light, and the ground felt cold to the touch.

_This place…? _Homura stood up and walked a few steps until a white-haired little girl caught her attention. The little girl was somewhat staring at Homura, with a smile on her lips and a hopeful shine on her golden eyes.

"Why are you out here?" Homura asked as she came close to the younger girl.

"You're her most precious person…" was the little girl's answer.

_Her?_ Homura couldn't understand.

"I can't believe I'm seeing Hope's most beloved right here." The little girl reached out to hold Homura's hand.

"You mean…Madoka?" The raven-haired girl's eyes widened. The little girl stared at her with so much innocence and finally spoke. "She'd always smile when she watches you."

"Who are you?" Homura's eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I am Bebe." The little girl replied. "That's what everyone calls me. I am the eyes that watch over everyone together with her."

"Are you always watching everyone with Madoka?" Homura gazed onto the younger girl's eyes. The little girl nodded simply.

"I am glad to see you, Hope's most precious person."

"Wait!" The raven-haired girl held onto Bebe's hand. "Madoka… Please, let me see Madoka."

"The proper time will come." Bebe answered. A shining white light enveloped the horizon. A hand reached out and touched Bebe, leaving Homura stunned.

"Madoka!" Homura tried to reach out her hand, but the light was too overwhelming. Her eyes witnessed how Bebe soon blended with the light.

"Madoka!"

Homura woke up, her hands were shaking and tears were flowing down her cheeks. She soon realized she was still in Mami's apartment. The blonde girl stared at her; the concern was obviously painted on her yellow orbs.

"Homura…" The blonde girl felt herself crying as she tried holding the younger girl close to her.

The raven-haired girl didn't say anything. Mami had a feeling of what Homura was dreaming about. Mami heard her friend call out Madoka's name while she was asleep. She remembered the feeling of anguish that was visible on Homura's face.

"I'm sorry." Homura kept her head bowed. She tried wiping her tears with her hands, but Mami handed a yellow handkerchief over.

"It's fine." Mami said as she helped wiping the tears from Homura's face with the handkerchief. It had sunflower patterns and little yellow butterflies. Remembering how Homura's face looked like during her sleep, Mami couldn't help but ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Homura remained silent as she returned the handkerchief to Mami. The older girl nodded simply and whispered, "I understand. If ever you feel like talking about it, you know I'm always here."

The blonde girl suddenly held Homura's hand as she gave the hanky back. "You can keep it."

The raven-haired girl's cheeks blushed as she felt the warmth of Mami's hand. The blonde girl turned her head and noticed that the rain finally came to a stop. Homura stood up and noticed the time on the clock. _It's gotten quite late._

"I need to get going." Homura said as she smoothen her blouse.

"You're going out this late?" Mami asked.

"I have things to take care of." The black-haired girl answered plainly. As she looked at her reflection on the glass window, she realized that she was indeed, wearing Mami's clothing. Their soul gems suddenly glowed, sensing that wraiths were nearby.

"I bet the miasma's quite thick outside." Mami's eyes squinted.

"I'll take care of them." Homura said as purple light wrapped her body, transforming into her magical girl outfit. Mami followed suit and changed into her magical girl form.

"Homura," Mami put a hand on her shoulder. "We're a team, remember? We'll take care of this."

The dark-haired girl let out a weak smile. "Sorry, I'll keep that in mind."

Mami giggled softly as she reached out to hold Homura's hand. "Shall we?" Homura simply nodded as they walked out to the porch. The dark-haired girl held on to Mami's hand as she spread her angelic wings. The blonde girl grasped the hand tighter as they took off.

* * *

A red-haired girl leapt from one skyscraper to the other to chase down a good number of wraiths heading towards Mitakihara.

_Damn them! Some weird trick they have._ Kyoko's spear enlarged as she leapt to another skyscraper. To her surprise, a wraith's hand came crashing onto the skyscraper where Kyoko was at. The redhead got her leg hit by a large rock, making her lose balance and fall. She could feel the blood oozing from her leg as she hit the ground. She opened her eyes, her vision continued to blur as the wraiths combined themselves into one, and it was getting closer, ready to feast on Kyoko's soul.

_So this it, huh?_ Kyoko laughed inwardly. She could feel blood dripping from the wound on her forehead. _Will I see you over there…? Sayaka…?_

A loud explosive sound made its way to Kyoko's ears, her crimson eyes widened as she saw two figures standing in front of her. Kyoko laughed shakily as Homura and Mami turned their heads to face her.

_Geez. You guys would just show up out of nowhere._

"Sakura-san!" Mami came close and put her hand over Kyoko's forehead. Golden light shined over Mami's hand as she tried to heal the wounded redhead.

"I'll go collect the grief cubes." Homura said as she spread her wings.

"Please do, Homura." Mami said as she removed Kyoko's boot, readying herself to heal the injured leg.

"You think you can hang on for a little bit?"

"I think…I…could…" Kyoko stammered, almost choking as her leg stung in pain.

"I'll try collecting them as fast I can." The dark-haired girl said before she took off.

"Sorry about this, Mami." Kyoko sounded apologetic. "I kinda let my guard down and before I knew it, they started heading here."

"It's alright, Sakura-san." Mami said as she finished healing Kyoko's injured leg. "Just hang on for a little bit longer. Homura will be back soon."

* * *

Homura flew around and picked up every grief cube she could find. She found most grief cubes on the ground while others were found at nearby skyscrapers. She landed on her foot; her magical girl outfit reverted back to the clothes she was wearing earlier on. It seemed like she gathered much grief cubes needed to cleanse three soul gems. Homura took a step and started running, realizing that Kyoko might not be able to hang on much longer.

Mami's eyes brightened as she saw Homura fast approaching. The dark-haired girl soon hands over some grief cubes to use on Kyoko's soul gem. Tapping one cube at a time, Kyoko's soul gem gradually restored its luster, soon making Mami sigh in relief. Homura was done cleansing her own soul gem, and noticed that Mami's had not been cleansed. She approached the blonde girl and held her hand. Homura tapped grief cubes on the older girl's soul gem to cleanse it.

"Thank you."

"It looks like we're even." Homura said casually. Mami's cheeks earned a shade of red, which Kyoko noticed.

"Ooooh, what's this?"

Homura turned away as she heard this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hoho, so even the stoic Akemi girl feels embarrassment, huh?" Kyoko said as she reverted back to her usual outfit, the green hoodie and denim shorts.

"Shut up." Homura said without looking.

"You know what, I'm hungry." Kyoko blurted out.

"How very likely." Homura murmured.

"Then how about some cookies and tea over at my place?" Mami said with excitement.

"Yeah!" Kyoko exclaimed. Homura smiled faintly at this, while Mami giggled and rustled Kyoko's hair. The three of them walked together back to Mami's place.

* * *

_Yay! Kyoko finally appeared at last and so is Bebe (Nagisa Momoe). You will see more of Kyoko and Nagisa in future chapters._ :)


	5. Vier

**Author's note: **I am back. It's been a while since I posted an update to this story. The story's pace is quite slow, I must admit. But this is something I really have in mind. Writer's block is really taking a toll on me, but I will do my very best to get by. Anyways, here's the latest chapter. Do R&R. I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

_Vier_

"Awesome cookies, Mami!" Kyoko munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Why, thank you." The blonde girl said gracefully. "I hope the chocolate chip toppings aren't too sweet."

Homura ate her cookie silently, watching the redhead stuff her face with more of the cookies Mami prepared for them that night. It's been quite a while since the three of them got together. The last time they were seen together was roughly two months after Miki Sayaka disappeared, guided by the Law of the Cycle, which happened to be Kaname Madoka herself. It felt so strange, coming back to this rewritten world with no one around her remembering the existence once known as Kaname Madoka. But for Homura, those memories of Madoka were real, and those were things she'll never forget.

Kyoko was obviously talking about something, of which Homura couldn't really hear. Mami, on the other hand, stared at Homura and noticed her silence. Concern was obviously painted on Mami's face, which the redheaded girl noticed as well.

"Hey, Akemi."

Homura lifted her head and spoke. "What is it?"

"You're quite spaced out." Kyoko said as she bit a large chunk from her cookie. "Don't tell me you're daydreaming again."

Homura said nothing at that, and her head bowed. _I suppose I am._

Mami continued staring at the younger girl with a concerned expression on her face. She was pretty sure that Homura had something deep in her mind.

* * *

"Ah, that was good!" The red-haired girl patted her stomach.

"You sure ate a lot." Mami giggled a little as she gathered the glassware.

"Well, Akemi didn't eat that many," Kyoko pouted. "And it would be a sin to waste such delicious food so I made sure there aren't any leftovers."

Mami continued giggling at this. Homura stood up and offered to help the blonde girl with the dishes.

"Let me help."

"It's okay, Homura. I'll take care of this." Mami moved the tray away from the black-haired girl. "You've given us more than enough help earlier, remember?"

The dark-haired girl didn't respond. Homura turned her head and saw Kyoko stretching her left leg and was looking at it.

"Mami sure did a good job." Kyoko said as she ran her fingers to the faint scar the wound left. "I really need sleep, big time."

As she saw Kyoko yawning and stretching her arms, Homura could also feel her body wanting to retire. Despite being a magical girl, her body would still feel fatigued. Though it seemed like long ago, Homura still remembered how sickly of a girl she was. She sat down on the couch and rested herself, her body relaxed as she leaned her back on the soft cushion. Mami returned to the living room and stared at the glass window.

"It's gotten really late. You two should stay here for the night."

"Sure." Kyoko smirked. "I should be fine here in the living room."

"Same with me." Homura mumbled.

"No one's sleeping here in the living room." Mami's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "My bed's big enough for two people. I'll have a futon laid on the floor for the third person so we can all sleep there."

"You go ahead, Akemi." Kyoko smiled wryly.

"Eh?" Homura's violet eyes widened.

"It's okay. I'll stay here. I'll be the house's watchdog for the night." Kyoko said as she pushed Homura off the couch. "Besides, you really seem tired."

"Sakura-san?"

"It's fine, Mami." Kyoko insisted. "I'm okay here."

_"It's Akemi I'm more worried about. She seems to be spacing out a lot." _Kyoko said, using telepathy.

Mami stared at Kyoko in surprise. "_You noticed it too, huh?"_

_"Yeah. Since you work with her, you know her better more than I do. It's best if she hangs around with you."_ Kyoko grabbed the cushions and rested her back on them. _Is that really so? _Mami doubted herself a little.

_"Get going. We all need sleep you know."_ Kyoko yawned as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Let's go, Homura." Mami took the raven-haired girl by the hand. Homura didn't have time to say anything as she was dragged by Mami towards her bedroom.

* * *

Homura looked at herself in the mirror and observed the clothing she was on. It was a plain purple nightdress and it fit her quite well. Mami came out of the shower room a few minutes later.

"I'm glad it fits you well." Mami said as she secured the bathrobe wrapping her body.

"T-thank you." The black-haired girl stammered. Mami sat on the bed and removed the towel on her head, letting her blonde mane down. Homura noticed that her twin curls weren't as noticeable. She always wondered how Mami would tie up her hair like that. The blonde girl soon discarded her robe, revealing her smooth back. Homura quickly turned away as she saw this and waited for the older girl to get dressed. Somehow, though, Homura made secret glances and noticed how womanly Mami's body really was. Mami's back was smooth and her hips were indeed, very curvy. Homura closed her eyes and shook that thought off, though she could feel her cheeks warming up.

"It's okay. I'm done." Mami said as she grabbed the hair dryer from her bedside drawer. She was dressed in a white nightgown which Homura found very appealing. She never thought of the blonde girl's taste in clothing being that good. After a few minutes, Mami finished up drying her hair and laid herself down on the bed. Homura remained seated, not looking at the older girl.

"You okay?" Mami's voice was gentle.

Homura nodded, still not facing Mami.

"It's okay. You don't need to be shy around me." Mami smiled as she shifted to make room for Homura. The younger girl finally gave in and laid herself down. She couldn't understand what she was feeling at that moment. She felt shy and nervous around the blonde girl for some reason. Homura faced the opposite direction and covered herself with the blanket. Mami smiled as she found it quite fascinating…seeing the shy side of the stoic girl she had been teammates with.

"What is it?" Homura asked, still not looking at the older girl. "Why are you…looking at me?"

"You seem to be in deep thought." Mami replied.

"Well, I think all the time." Homura whispered.

"What are you thinking about, Homura?" Mami asked curiously.

Homura didn't answer and kept her eyes closed. _It isn't what. It's who. _

"I understand." Mami pulled off a sad expression and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't mean to be nosey. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Homura said softly. "We should sleep now."

"You're right." Mami let out a faint smile. "Good night, Homura."

"Good night." Homura greeted her back, the voice still monotonous.

* * *

_The succeeding chapters will be interesting. I hope you stay tuned until then._ :)


	6. Fünf

**Author's note:** Aaaaaaand I'm back. It's been a while since I made an update. I never thought that this chapter would turn out the way it is. And I'm also sorry if this chapter's quite short. Hopefully make up with the succeeding ones. Do R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

_Fünf_

"No…"

She kept saying this, her vision already blurred by tears. An image of a certain someone slowly faded away and blended with the cosmos.

"Madoka!" Homura called out over and over as the image continued to fade. She felt so grief-stricken and fell on her knees.

"Madoka…" The black-haired girl covered her face with both hands.

"I've failed…to…protect you…" She said in between sobs. "I'm…a failure."

Images of Madoka dying or becoming a witch started playing in a loop. The pink-haired girl's cries of anguish and pain caused Homura's gut to churn. Whimpers filled the bedroom and that caused Mami to awaken.

Homura threw her head from one side to the other and her body thrashed helplessly. The blonde girl couldn't stand seeing the agony painted on Homura's face. Mami tried calming her down by giving her a hug. Somehow, it worked. Homura calmed down and Mami felt relieved when her breathing relaxed. She suddenly felt warmth in her chest while holding the younger girl close to her.

_So fragile._ The first thought in Mami's mind. The girl in her arms felt so fragile.

Mami slowly released Homura from the hug and tried going back to sleep.

A few moments later, Homura started jerking about in her sleep. The younger girl breathed heavily and sweat dripped down her forehead. Mami tried calming her down but to no avail. She was completely at lost and didn't know what else to do.

The looping images of Madoka's death from different timelines overwhelmed Homura too much and it caused her to scream. Her body trembled, still feeling the aftershock of the nightmare. As her eyes caught the sight of the ceiling, she felt tears brimming from them. She obviously tried her hardest not to cry, but it was hard…for she kept hearing the faint sound of Madoka screaming in pain. She looked to her right, only to see a worried Mami staring at her.

"T-Tomoe…san…?"

To her surprise, the older girl found herself locked in an embrace. It caught Mami off-guard, but she soon cradled her friend in return. Homura cried really hard, the tears were overflowing from her eyes. Mami's hand somewhat rubbed the other girl's back to calm her down. Kyoko could be seen outside the room, near the door. The red-haired girl was obviously disturbed, having heard that scream. Mami gave Kyoko a nod, reassuring her that the situation was under control. Kyoko closed the door and the sound of footsteps faded away.

"Please…" A soft plea escaped Homura's lips. "…don't…leave…me…please…"

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll be right here…" Mami whispered as she tried putting Homura back to sleep. The warmth of Mami's embrace felt soothing. Her eyes soon closed and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Mami remained by her side that night and eventually fell asleep while watching over her.

Mami awakened, feeling the warm sunlight on her cheeks. She looked to her side and saw the sleeping raven-haired girl. Homura seemed at peace while she slept and this sight made the older girl smile. Mami slightly moved the pillow and rested Homura's head on it. The movement caused the younger girl to whimper. Mami quickly brushed her hand away as she thought Homura got disturbed. But surprisingly, the younger girl was still fast asleep.

_She looks peaceful. How cute. _Mami giggled inwardly as she thought. She got off from bed, fixed herself and went downstairs.

"Mornin', Mami."

"Good morning." Mami greeted the redhead gleefully. "I'll go and get breakfast ready, just please bear with me."

"Woohoo!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Watcha makin'?"

"Just something simple," replied Mami. "How does toast with bacon and egg sound?"

"That'd be really great!" Kyoko followed Mami to the kitchen. "Need help?"

"Hmm, you can probably have some butter put on the bread first." Mami handed over the bread and butter to her red-haired friend. "Just get the bread knife over there. Once you're done, you can toast by two's and make sure they aren't too dark."

"Alrighty!"

"I'll take care of the rest." Mami said as she started frying bacon strips in the pan.

"Wow, smells really good!"

"You're excited about food as always." Mami said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Mami." Kyoko already finished putting butter on the first pair.

"Yes?" The blonde girl continued with her work.

"What happened last night?" Kyoko closed the lid of the toaster. "I heard Akemi scream. What was that all about?"

"Oh, that…" Mami carefully tossed the bacon strips to let the other side cook. "She…had a pretty bad dream…" The blonde girl's mood suddenly changed, remembering how pained Homura looked as she was having that dream. _It must be something so awful._ Mami felt quite worried at the thought.

"Any idea?" Kyoko had the first pair on a plate.

"I'm not really sure." Mami had another pan put on the stove to fry the eggs. "Oh, sunny side-up or down?"

"Either way's fine." Kyoko answered. "But, seriously. Ever since…you know…that happened, Akemi seems like she's always spaced out."

"Yeah..." Mami set the stove to low heat to make sure the bacon strips didn't get burned. "Do you think…?"

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think it has something to do with that 'Madoka' person?"

"Oh, you mean her imaginary friend?" Kyoko got the second pair of toast on a plate. "Do you even believe that story, Mami?"

"W-well…" Mami had a second thought.

"I mean, what gives?" Kyoko laughed. "Magical girls turn into witch-like beings when they fall into despair? Her imagination must be wild."

Mami was just silent.

"For all we know, we disappear from this world once we fall into despair. That's what you said, right? We'll be guided by the Law of the Cycle one day once all of our magic is drained." Kyoko tapped her feet on the floor while waiting for the last one to be finished.

"But you do remember Homura saying that name after Miki-san disappeared." Mami said while she drained the oil from the bacon strips.

"Yeah, that came just out of nowhere." Kyoko heard the beeping sound and got the pair of toast out of the toaster.

"Well, yesterday afternoon while she slept on the couch I also heard her calling out that name." Mami said while frying the second egg.

"So what are you suggesting?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"I could tell that 'Madoka' person is…someone special to Homura." Mami concluded. "She'd become so sentimental whenever she talks about that…person."

"I don't know." Kyoko sighed. "She probably just needs a break. I mean, who could ever keep up with the kind of life we have?"

"You're probably right." Mami finished with having all the bacon strips and fried eggs partnered with each toast. _Maybe she just needs a break. I hope it's that simple._

* * *

Homura eventually woke up, her eyes twitched when the sunlight hit them. She quickly got off from bed and went to the bathroom. After washing her face, she changed back to that set of clothes Mami lent her. Peeping from the door, she saw Mami and Kyoko sitting by the low table. The redhead was already eating, obviously.

"Oh, you're already awake." Mami said as she set the tray down. "Join us, please."

Homura approached them and sat down.

"I apologize. This person right here couldn't wait but to eat her share." Mami said with a giggle. Kyoko was busy munching on her toast. "I helped out, y'know."

Homura said nothing at that and began eating her breakfast. She found the smell of the food really nice. _Mami-san's really a good cook._

"Aaahh..." Kyoko savored her milk up to the last drop. "That was delicious!"

"Finished already?" Mami was obviously amazed.

"Yup, yup." Kyoko patted her stomach. "Hey, sorry. I need to get going. My city needs protecting too, y'know."

"Get some cookies from the jar. You can eat them while walking." Mami offered.

"Nah, I'm good." Kyoko winked her eye. "See yah!"

"Take care, Sakura-san." Mami waved a hand at Kyoko who already left for the door. Homura continued eating her breakfast in silence. She noticed the time and realized that she woke up pretty late.

"How is it?"

"It's…really good." Homura answered softly.

"Sakura-san helped me out earlier."

"Yes, I think I heard her say that." The raven-haired girl's voice was the usual monotone. They continued eating their meal in silence. When they finished, Homura offered to help Mami with the dishes.

"Just soak them in the water for me." Mami smiled. "I'll take care of them later."

Homura nodded simply and soaked the dishes on the basin.

"Umm…Mami-san?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm…really sorry about what happened last night…" Homura sounded apologetic. "I…guess…I must've freaked you out…"

Mami shook her head and tapped Homura's shoulder. "It's fine. Things like that happen."

Homura didn't say anything. For her, that wasn't just an ordinary bad dream or nightmare. That dream kept haunting her ever since that day…the day when Madoka sacrificed herself.

"Just remember, if you feel like talking to me about it, you know I'm here." Mami looked at Homura in the eyes. Somehow, when her eyes met Mami's, she felt a fluttery feeling in her chest. "I-I'll…keep…that in mind." Homura stammered at her words.

Mami also felt a pulsating sensation in her chest. For some reason, she couldn't explain what it was. One thing she was certain of, the feeling was really warm…

"I really need to get going." Homura stopped for a moment and realized she was still wearing the clothes Mami lent her.

"Oh, it's okay." Mami seemed surprised. "You can just return them at your convenience."

"Thank you, Mami-san…for letting me stay over."

"You're welcome." Mami said happily. "Here's your book, by the way."

"Oh, yes."

"And some cookies while you're walking." Mami handed a small, brown paper bag to the younger girl.

"This is...too much." Homura found herself bowing her head down.

"It's fine." Mami smiled. "See you at school, then?"

"Yes." Homura smiled faintly. "Thank you again, Mami-san."

"No problem." Mami said while leading Homura to the door. The two of them bid their goodbyes, finally leaving Mami alone in her apartment once again. Her hand was on her chest, still feeling the warmth of it.

_What was that all about…?_ Mami couldn't understand it herself.


	7. Sech

**Author's note:** Hey there! It's me again. It's been a while since I updated the story. Been busy with a few things lately. Thank you very much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Things will get very interesting in the succeeding chapters. Hopefully you all stay tuned for that. Anyways, here's the latest chapter for this story. I honestly felt quite sad for Mami while writing this chapter. You'll know why as you continue reading. Do R&R. I'd appreciate it. Thanks! More HomuXMami goodness!

* * *

_Sech_

The school bell rang. It was time for lunch.

"Akemi-san."

Homura looked around and tried to find where the voice came from. It turned out that it was Shizuki Hitomi who called her attention.

"What is it?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"Well, I…" Hitomi wasn't sure about where she would start. "I…was…wondering if I could meet you at the roof."

"The…roof…?" Homura wondered,

"I…actually need to talk to you about something. Please meet me there." Hitomi bowed and took her leave. _What would Shizuki-san want to talk about?_ _About Miki Sayaka? _Homura couldn't understand.

At the roof, the green-haired girl sat quietly while waiting for that certain someone. It had been ten minutes since she spoke to Homura back at the classroom. Hitomi waited patiently. She was certain Homura would show up. Sounds of footsteps were heard after a few moments. Hitomi closed her eyes and waited for the presence to come near.

"I know you would come, Akemi-san."

"Why did you ask to meet me here?" Homura's voice was the usual monotone.

"Do you have any idea about what happened to Sayaka-san?" Homura had seen this coming. And though she readied her possible answer, she suddenly felt guilty. She knew the whole truth about what happened to the blue-haired girl. It didn't seem fair to lie to Hitomi, but the latter wouldn't believe her.

"Why ask me, of all people?" Homura glanced back at Hitomi, her eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

"Well…I…" Hitomi stammered. "I…thought of doing so because I've seen you one time with Sayaka-san with a blonde girl…outside the school. I was wondering if…she told you anything."

The raven-haired girl knew this would be brought up. Even if they never talked to each other that much, Homura knew about Sayaka's true feelings for Kamijou. "She never told us anything." It was the truth, but also a lie in itself. "I only found out about her problem if weren't for the news of her disappearance breaking out. Apart from that, I know nothing."

"I see." Hitomi felt sad. "Well, the police haven't had any luck with their investigation that's why I thought of asking you."

"I'm afraid I can't be of any help." Homura flipped her hair. "I'm sorry, but it looks like I just wasted your time."

"It's fine. Thank you anyway, Akemi-san." Hitomi bowed and left the scene. Homura sat down and opened her lunch box. While she ate her food, she suddenly remembered the instance of seeing Madoka in this place…along with Sayaka. It felt rather painful, for she was alone and the silence was so deafening. The wind blew eastward, and it made the barbed fence produce a soft scrunching sound. For Homura, it seemed such a long time ago, having seen her only friend at this very same place. How she wished she could go back in time again, just to see that precious person once more. Soft sounds of footsteps jolted the dark-haired girl out of her reverie. Homura was alert, but she continued eating her meal in silence.

"Hey," The familiar voice whispered.

Homura faced the presence and smiled weakly. "Hi there."

Mami smiled and walked closer. "I'm rather surprised to find you up here."

Homura's smile faded. "Just a change of ambience, I guess?"

"Mind if I join you?" The blonde girl asked.

"I don't mind the company." Homura replied. Mami took a seat and observed that dwelling loneliness in the other girl's eyes. The older girl felt rather sad, as that loneliness kept them quite distant. Homura wasn't saying anything, and though it felt usual, Mami couldn't help but be reminded of what happened that night. The blonde girl's head loomed in a little closer and stared at her companion intently. Homura noticed it, and this caused her to stop eating her meal.

"What…is it…? Is…something wrong?"

"Oh, well… I just saw something dark under your eyes." Mami had to make up an excuse. Homura, on the other hand, fell for it somehow. She rubbed her right eye using the back of her right hand.

"Quite obvious, isn't it?" The younger girl rubbed her left eye using the same hand. "I guess that happens when you don't get enough sleep."

"You must be studying really hard." Mami remarked.

"I…well…I still need to keep up with school after all." Homura said softly.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard, though." The older girl noticed the ribbon on Homura's hair had come loose. Mami came close and tied the ribbon back in place.

"Th-thank you." Homura mumbled. The blonde girl smiled in return.

"Do you hang around here often?" Mami tried continuing their little talk.

Homura nodded simply and replied, "Only recently."

"I see." Mami flipped her hair. "It's really nice here. It's quiet and the breeze feels soothing."

"Yeah." Homura agreed. The cool breeze blew a bit strong, causing Mami's hair clips to fall out of place.

"Oh!" Mami got startled as her blonde hair got released from her hair clips. The clips fell to the ground, not too far from where they sat. As the blonde mane got blown by the breeze, Homura noticed how shiny and beautiful Mami's hair was. Admittedly, the younger girl found it quite lovely to see Mami with her hair down. It really looked good on her.

"Oh, dear. My hair's quite a mess." Mami looked around for her hair clips, which Homura picked up from the ground.

"Here." The younger girl handed the clips over.

"Thank you."

"Umm… I…think it's okay to…let your hair down. I-I mean… You…look…pretty…" Homura felt surprised with what she just said. She could feel herself blushing and made her bow her head down. Mami giggled softly and rustled her friend's hair lightly.

"Why, thank you." Mami thanked the younger girl for the compliment. "I would need to have my hair clipped up again, though. It gets in the way when I take notes."

"Let me help you, then." Homura offered. The raven-haired girl came close and helped Mami in having her hair fixed. Fingers ran through the blonde mane and Homura noticed how smooth it was, despite the large curls. After getting her hair fixed, Mami looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"You did pretty well." Mami remarked. "Thank you, Homura."

"It's…fine…" Homura kept her head bowed.

_She's still being shy around me. Maybe that's really her nature._ Mami thought. Her eyes widened at the sight of Homura packing her things.

"Going so soon?"

"N-not really…" The younger girl murmured.

Mami smiled and moved a bit closer. Homura felt surprised as she felt the other girl's arm press against hers, causing her to turn the other way. The blonde girl felt quite sad because Homura seemed to be making herself distant again.

"I'm sorry." Mami stared at her own feet. "I…seem to have gotten too far."

Homura turned to face her. "I…I should be the one to apologize."

"Eh?" The blonde girl couldn't quite understand.

"I know you're concerned, and I appreciate that very much." Homura continued. "It's…just that…"

"Homura…" Mami saw that very same loneliness in those purple orbs.

"I'm sorry." Homura sniffled and picked up her lunch box. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Homura, wait!" Mami reached a hand out to the younger girl. The raven-haired girl already took her first step and was startled at the action. Homura shook the hand that held hers, leaving Mami quite stunned.

"I'm really sorry. It's not you, Mami-san. I just…" Homura lowered her face and felt tears falling. "I have to go."

The black-haired girl ran away. Mami felt helpless as she wasn't able to stop the younger girl from doing so.

_Am I that untrusting? Why does she keep herself so distant?_ A saddened Mami thought.

* * *

_Saddening. Mami's obviously trying so hard, yet she's being pushed away._


End file.
